In the case of known processes for making templates, the symbol cut-outs are milled from the template sheet which, to be sure, in the end result leads to high quality precision templates but which requires very time consuming operational steps, so that such templates are expensive and the previously known process is not particularly well suited for mass production.
It has also been known already to mold lettering or symbol templates made of plastic (German OS 1 561 929). This production of the templates by the extrusion process is suitable for mass production, but it requires high quality extrusion molds which are expensive to produce. Additionally, in the case of molding of templates difficulties will arise. On the one hand, the liquid plastic must pass through long paths in the mold at a relatively low thickness of the material. Furthermore, both areas with a relatively large agglomeration of material and areas with a slight agglomeration of material are present. In order to avoid these difficulties, the extrusion molds must be adapted correspondingly, which additionally increases the cost of the molds.